Hiro's First Christmas
by VickyT36
Summary: It's Christmas time, and it's Hiro's first Christmas with Tadashi, and now that Hiro's now Tadashi's son, and Tadashi's now Hiro's father, it'll be a Christmas to remember.


**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another big hero 6, heaven helps the man one-shot enjoy!**

 **Hiro's First Christmas  
**

It was December 1st in San Fransokyo, and the signs of Christmas were everywhere. Snow was falling, stores and houses were decorated, stores were flooded with people and presents. Tadashi Hamada loved the Christmas season, from the cheery attitudes from the presents.

This Christmas was sure to be a special one, because it was his first Christmas with his adopted son, Hiro. Hiro was also looking forward to this Christmas, because it was his first with his new daddy, and his first real Christmas.

Sure at the orphanage the celebrated Christmas, but it wasn't the same as having Christmas at a real house. At the orphanage the kids would wake up see what Santa left for them in their stockings. Then they'd eat breakfast, have playtime, Miss Elsa and Miss Anna would give them each a gift, and for dinner they had a simple dinner.

But this year would be different for Hiro. At the time Tadashi and Hiro were just out getting a Christmas tree. "See all the trees, Hiro?" asked Tadashi. "Yeah, which one's ours?" asked Hiro, looking at all the trees.

"We have to pick one out." explained Tadashi. They walked through the lot, looking at the different trees. Tadashi let Hiro pick out the tree, and he was making sure to pick the perfect tree. "Too big, too small, too fat, too skinny." he said at each tree.

Then he found the perfect one. "This tree, this tree." said Hiro. He had picked out a tree that was medium sized and a decent width. Ralph, the owner of the lot, wrapped up their tree, and helped them put on their car.

They drove home, and put the tree in their living room. "Ready to decorate the tree?" said Tadashi. "Yeah." said Hiro, excitedly. The two had pulled out the boxes of decorations and started to decorate their Christmas tree.

Tadashi put up the lights, and Hiro put some silver balls on the tree. Then little Santas went on the tree, then candy canes, little angels, and other ornaments. "Ready to put on the star?" asked Tadashi, holding up a white star.

"Ready, Daddy." said Hiro. Tadashi gave Hiro the star, and held him up, and Hiro put the star on top. Tadashi plugged in the tree, and the lights went on. "Pretty tree." said Hiro. "Yes it is, and I have something special for our first Christmas together." said Tadashi.

"What is it?" asked Hiro. Tadashi went into the other room, and came out with a large wooden rectangle with little doors on it. "What's that, Daddy?" asked Hiro. "It's a Christmas calendar. It'll help us count down the days until Christmas, and help us figure out what to do on the different days." explained Tadashi, putting the calendar on the wall.

He opened the first door, which had a Christmas tree behind it. "That means on the first day of December we get and decorate our tree." said Tadashi. "This'll be fun." said Hiro. "Yes it will." said Tadashi.

After dinner, Tadashi gave Hiro a bath, and put him to bed. "Good night, Hiro." said Tadashi, and he gave his son a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Daddy." said Hiro, and he went to bed.

* * *

The next day Tadashi let Hiro open the second door on the calendar. Behind the second door was a string of lights and a wreath. "What's this mean?" asked Hiro. "That means today we decorate the house." explained Tadashi.

"When do we start?" asked Hiro. "After we get back, get on your coat, so we won't be late." said Tadashi. "Okay, Daddy." said Hiro, getting his coat. After putting on their warm clothes, the two left.

After dropping off Hiro at daycare he went to his classroom. At daycare Rapunzel has the kids cut out paper snowflakes, draw Christmas pictures, play out in the snow, and for snack they had apple cider and snicker doodles.

After nap time and more playtime, the kids were picked up, and the went home. Back at their house, Tadashi hung up the lights, and Hiro got to put up the wreath. When they finished, there was a knock on the door.

Tadashi opened the door, and saw his friends. "Hey, guys." said Tadashi. "Hi, Tadashi, we brought over some presents for you and Hiro." said Honey Lemon. "Thanks, guys, come on in." said Tadashi inviting them in.

"Hey, Hiro." said Fred. "Hi, guys." said Hiro. "They brought presents for us, buddy." said Tadashi. "Yay, when can we open them?" asked Hiro excitedly. "(Chuckles), not until Christmas morning, Hiro." answered Tadashi.

They put the presents under the tree, and they all had some coffee and played with Hiro.

* * *

As the days went on the father and son had a blast doing Christmas things. They shopped, played in the snow, went ice skating, had hot chocolate and cookies at Cass' cafe, and sang carols around the neighborhood.

On Christmas Eve Fred invited everyone he knew to a Christmas party at his parents' mansion. The mansion was decorated beautifully for the holiday. There were lights on the house and the trees, in the yard were candy canes, plastic snowmen, and little Santas.

The inside was just as wonderful. There was a grand Christmas tree, snowflakes hung from the ceiling, holly and garland was hung, and Christmas music filled the room. There was great food like pigs in blankets, Christmas shaped shortbread cookies, fruit and vegetables, crackers, chips and dip, and punch.

Everyone had a great time talking, dancing to the music, and playing. "So Tadashi how's Hiro enjoying his Christmas?" asked GoGo. "He's really having fun." answered Tadashi. At the time Fred had let the kids of the guests play in his playroom.

The kids were having a blast playing with his action figures, reading his comics, and watching his sci-fi movies. As Hiro had fun, he couldn't wait until tomorrow, opening the presents, playing with them, and having dinner at Aunt Cass'.

He also couldn't wait for his Daddy to open the present he got him. By the time the party was over, Hiro could barely keep his eyes open. "Come on, Hiro time to go." said Tadashi, picking Hiro up. "Okay, Daddy." said Hiro tiredly.

When the two got home, Tadashi put Hiro in his bed, and then went to sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning Hiro opened his eyes, and realized what today was. "It's Christmas, it's Christmas!" shouted Hiro excitedly. He leaped out of bed, and ran to Tadashi's room. "Daddy, Daddy, wake up, wake up, it's Christmas!" he said, shaking Tadashi.

Tadashi opened his eyes, and smiled. "Okay, buddy, I'm up." said Tadashi, getting out of bed. Hiro grabbed Tadashi's hand, and dragged him to the living room, and they both saw that there were loads of presents under the tree.

"Santa came." said Hiro. "He sure did, buddy." said Tadashi. The two then started opening gifts. Tadashi got new shirts, socks, tools, a jacket, a watch, and a notebook. Hiro got all kinds of toys. He had toy robots, cars, stuffed toys, new books, and clothes.

Then Tadashi spotted a present to him from Hiro. "Is this for me, buddy?" he asked. "Yes, Daddy." said Hiro. Tadashi did, and the present was a picture of him, Hiro, Aunt Cass, and all his friends, in the picture frame.

"Did you draw this yourself?" asked Tadashi. "Yeah, and Miss Rapunzel helped me with the picture fame. Do you like it?" asked Hiro. "I love it." said Tadashi, and he gave Hiro a hug. After opening all the presents, Tadashi made some pancakes, and then he called his friends while Hiro played with his new toys.

That evening Hiro and Tadashi went to Aunt Cass for Christmas dinner. "Merry Christmas." said Tadashi. "Hello, Tadashi, and hi Hiro." said Cass. "Hi Aunt Cass." said Hiro. "Dinner's almost ready." said Cass, as she led the two upstairs.

They all sat down, and Cass had made roast beef, mashed potatoes, sweet peas, rolls, and chocolate cake for dessert. After dinner, the two talked while Hiro played, and then they went home. "Dinner was great, Aunt Cass." said Tadashi.

"It was good." said Hiro. "Thank you, I enjoyed having you, Merry Christmas." said Aunt Cass, waving goodbye to them. "So Hiro, did you have fun today?" asked Tadashi, as he drove home. "Yeah, it was the best Christmas ever." said Hiro.

And it was.

 **The End, plz review and comment, and Merry Christmas  
**


End file.
